


Young Curiosity

by Yarekoto



Series: KamuNae/NaeKamu goodness [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Kamukura/Top Naegi, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Tell me if I forgot something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarekoto/pseuds/Yarekoto
Summary: Naegi Makoto didn't expect to get locked in the infirmary room with Kamukura Izuru, twice.He was about to get into a pleasing cliche situation.





	Young Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need more otp content.

****"So, this is your luck's doing." Kamukura Izuru said as a matter of fact, an undertone of interest in his voice catching Naegi's attention. Coming from Kamukura it was definitely something to brought up to attention.

"I'm not sure what to answer to that..."

And the situation at hand was... They were locked in the infirmary.

Naegi wasn't sure why the person who locked the door from outside didn't check if anyone was still in. He knew it was already late, the orange hue of the afternoon sunlight coming through the window was a clear indication.

The Ultimate Lucky student wasn't all that worried, after all he got locked in with the most talented person in the whole academy. Although the forementioned talented student didn't look like he was set on opening the door yet. Naegi didn't know a thing about lock-picking, and it wasn't like he could just kick the door open. Besides, that would get him in trouble for destroying school property.

After staring at the door awkwardly for what felt like forever, and with no movement or comments from Kamukura, Naegi just mentioned looking for a second key inside the room. He could feel Kamukura's stare on him while he looked through the desk's drawers, but Kamukura wasn't helping Naegi any.

Naegi was still feeling faint, kind of feverish, that was why he had been at the infirmary in first place. Having to lean down to look at lower drawers made him feel dizzy and he had to use the top of the desk as leverage to not lose balance. He had taken a pill and rested some, but of course that wasn't enough to cure whatever he had caught this time. Naegi didn't know why Kamukura was there, by the time he woke up, he was already there, and not long after, they were locked in.

Unfortunately, no key was found. Naegi was seriously thinking about kicking the door down now, but it wasn't as if he had the strength to do so.

"Kamukura, do you think you could open the door?" Naegi ended asking him.

"I could." Kamukura answered just as serious as ever. He said that, but made no move to go and do so.

Naegi tried not to sigh out loud. The older male was known for being a bit difficult, given anything and everything bored him out. He thought that given their situation, Kamukura would at least understand and unlock the door. He looked almost as if he was waiting for something to happen... Naegi brushed his hair from his forehead back, trying to cool his heating face a little, but of course it didn't take long until the bangs fell into place again.

Logically, being locked in the infirmary meant he would not die from that sickness... If Naegi knew anything about medicine that is. If only the person he had been locked with was prone to collaborate...

Were all the situation be with a girl instead and it would be suitable for some cheesy visual novel scene, or a hot one if he got into cliche thinking. Doing the dirty on an infirmary bed sounded highly unsanitary though... Even if he thought like that, he was not saved from getting a teensy bit excited about the idea.

"You are an open book." Kamukura's comment took Naegi off guard and he looked wide eyed at the black haired boy.

"So I've been told..." Naegi answered shyly, wondering what kind of expression had he been making for Kamukura to say that. A girl from his class, Kirigiri, had mentioned the same thing before. Was Naegi really so transparent? He felt exposed, just like when Kirigiri brought it up as well.

"I am not going to judge," that was something he didn't expect Kamukura to say. "It's human nature to feel certain kind of thrills in different situations, predictable as they might be."

Naegi felt mortified at the prospect of having been caught thinking about naughty stuff so easily. He was unable to turn off his thoughts! It was Kamukura's fault for being so good at reading others... right?

The luckster covered his face with his hand, mumbling nonsense. He was just too embarrassed.

"I was just thinking it was cliche," Naegi felt the need to justify himself. Kamukura didn't react.

"Indeed it is. Since it is an off ground place for having sex, given the sanitary rules; it is what gives people the 'this is forbidden' kind of rush."

Why was Kamukura explaining it...?! With such flat tone on top of that, it was too weird. Didn't he at least get a bit flustered? Because surely Naegi wanted earth to swallow him at that moment.

"D-doesn't sheets get changed every day anyway?" He should have just shut up. Why continue with the conversation?

Kamukura gave him an undescribable look and then asked like it was something you would ask anyone any time...

"Do you want to do it?"

"What? _No!_ " Naegi's face got hotter than before, probably something not good considering his fever, but that question absolutely caught him by surprise. "It's not like you'd want to anyway, right?"

Naegi considered himself versatile when it came to guys and girls, but this was just not a regular situation. He was talking about Kamukura Izuru for fuck's sake. Infirmary is off grounds? _Kamukura is off earth_.

"You are putting words in my mouth." Kamukura deadpanned. If Naegi didn't know better, he would say Kamukura just scolded him for saying that. 

Naegi was now kind of curious about why Kamukura was following through with the conversation. Anyone would have thought he would have gotten bored by then.

"So uhm..." Naegi didn't know what to say. It was such an unexpected response coming from the apathetic student, that it left Naegi too confused to add anything useful. "You are just joking with me-" Naegi thought better about that. Right, Kamukura didn't look at all like the type to make jokes. "No joking, right..." 

Kamukura finally moved from his spot, graciously making his way to the desk and taking a post-it paper and a pen. He wrote down something Naegi couldn't see and folded the small paper after. Kamukura turned around and gave the small piece to Naegi.

"Open it when you are in your room." And that prevented Naegi from unfolding paper, even though he was very curious to know what Kamukura had written down.

Before Naegi could be completely aware of the situation, the door had been unlocked and Kamukura was nowhere to be seen...

×××

Naegi wasn't quite sure how did he find himself in such a situation. It was kind of surrealistic, fit to be in a dream instead of reality. However, sensations coursing through his body reminded him, that it was very real.

Naegi was hovering above the taller boy, gazing down at him like the other was a piece of art that should belong to a museum.

Kamukura's red eyes were on him, his gaze wasn't too hard, not too soft either. He didn't look precisely bored, but not excited. It was hard on Naegi's selfsteem, considering he had been tasked to do all the work.

"Are you sure you want to do this...?" Naegi felt compelled to ask as the both of them were on top of the infirmary's bed, door locked in, exactly a week later after the incident. There was no answer from Kamukura and Naegi bit the inside of his lip. It was hard to do anything like this, damn! He felt pressured when the other did nothing but stare...

Why Kamukura would choose him out of anyone else from school? Beats him. Naegi was probably the most untalented student at the main course, it was just ridiculous how he ended like this.

He had gotten so far that he wouldn't want Kamukura to get bored at this point and just leave, so Naegi tried his best to keep going despite himself. Naegi fumbled with the buttons of Kamukura's shirt after he put the tie aside, getting them undone all the way down. Despite his lean outlook, Kamukura was fit under the clothes... Nevermind his constant state of boredom, Kamukura seemed to exercise regularly.

"Does it match your tastes?" Naegi was so used to Kamukura being quiet that just hearing him talk was surprising in itself. It took him a few seconds to process the question, and his cheeks flushed red when he did.

"Y-yeah..." He stuttered out, fingers shyly grazing the skin. It was soft to the touch... It was a weird concept that someone that was so bored about everything actually went through the hassle of such a throughly self-care. "I'm _nothing_ compared to you though." Naegi laughed awkwardly. Kamukura commented nothing on that and it felt like another direct hit to his selfsteem. He was content with his body, he had nothing to complain about... Only his height maybe.

"You haven't done this before," it wasn't even a question. Naegi nodded in defeat, yet Kamukura didn't make a move to get off from under him. Naegi was so intrigued by all of this, he was really getting excited. Well, he had already been, now even more.

"I know the drill, if that helps any..." Naegi wasn't confident enough to go and tell he knew more than he let on. His bashful attitude tended to be misleading, he didn't blame anyone if they thought he was a prude to the bone. Knowing Kamukura wasn't going to answer, he just made a last question. "Are kisses okay?"

"If that is what you want to do."

Naegi wasn't too sure himself, kisses sounded really intimate for some reason, but he'd file that answer for later. Now back at the task at hand, quite literally, his hands slid the sides of Kamukura's shirt away, leaving his torso completely open. His fingers traced the skin with a bit more confidence, following every curve of muscle with the tips.

Was it really okay to touch him anywhere? Kamukura had already left that clear, kind of, but it was just so... weird, in general. Naegi tried to treat the whole scenario like a dream.

His nails grazed Kamukura's nipples gently, not wanting to hurt him by accident, and slowly got them perked up. That seemed to wrung a reaction out. It was almost imperceptible, but Kamukura's body did jolt a little. Naegi was glad to know Kamukura wasn't a rock when subjected to pleasure as well. This gave Naegi a boost, and although he was still embarrassed, he went for it. He leaned down, evading to look directly into the red eyes least he would get nervous again, and dipped to kiss at the right curve of the older's neck. The skin felt so soft against his lips...

Clearly, Kamukura wasn't going to make a move, but Naegi wasn't the type to give up easily. He felt challenged, if anything, to make the other react. Besides, if Kamukura didn't want it, they wouldn't be in that situation to start with, right?

Alright, Naegi knew the theory, past what they were told at school. And no, he wasn't misinformed by unrealistic porn. Not like he ever watched those, it grossed him out, if he was honest. He was only a bit insecure about putting what he knew into action.

"Naegi," The mentioned blinked, noticing he had gotten lost in thought. Kamukura was looking at him, more bored than expectant at this point. Note taken, not wait too much to keep going.

"A-ah, sorry..." Shaking his head lightly, he went back to task.

Naegi gently nibbled at sensitive zones on the neck, or were supposed to be, it was hard knowing when Kamukura barely reacted to it, but his skin did get warm and the smallest of tremors would course through him. It made Naegi even more attentive to every reaction coming from Kamukura's body.

The smaller male wandered lower, hands following the path, fingertips still shyly grazing the skin as he stopped down on his abdomen. The zone seemed a bit ticklish, like anyone else would probably react, and Kamukura's muscles did spasm a little. He tried not to think too much about it as he unbuttoned Kamukura's pants. The talented student was still staring at him, unfaced. Naegi felt pressured, if anything. If it were him in Kamukura's position, he would be already putty by then. He couldn't help it, contrary to Kamukura, he was very sensitive and practically every touch made him quiver.

With a deep breath in anticipation, Naegi pulled the pants down, enough to let the groin area uncovered. It was bit discouraging to see Kamukura wasn't really that excited, but Naegi had already come too far to back down. Gulping down, he slowly pulled down the underwear as well (alright, the flowery pattern surprised him, but he didn't say a thing), revealing the organ underneath. It could be worse, Naegi thought trying to be positive, he could be totally flaccid and that would have been extremely discouraging. But it wasn't the case.

Naegi looked up at Kamukura, watching him. His cheeks were tinted slightly red, no doubt due to the rising temperature of his body, and Naegi wanted to believe his eyes were looking a little cloudy there.

"Close your eyes," those words spilled out before Naegi could think twice. Kamukura almost seemed taken aback by the order, but either way... He did as told. Naegi shuddered, feeling strangely powerful after that reaction. "Thanks..."

Naegi reached inside his pocket, taking a small tube he had grabbed before. It wasn't inherently necessary, but since he was going to do it to another person and not himself, he rather be safe than sorry. He poured some of the transparent thick liquid on his palm and then rubbed both his hands together to warm it up. After it was at a less shocking temperature, Naegi took hold of the semi hard member and spread the lube over it. Kamukura shifted his body and opened his mouth. He didn't say anything though, he almost did.

It must had been the right thing to do if the other wasn't calling it quits, right?

Naegi started out with soft strokes, slowly building it to what made the other react the most, which wasn't exactly an easy feat. He was relieved enough to feel the cock hardening on his hand and hear Kamukura's breath picking up a notch at least. So was his own. He felt his throat dry up as his arousal escalated the more he got into what he was doing.

"You can touch yourself too," Kamukura spoke up again, and Naegi expected to see him looking, but he wasn't. Even with his eyes closed, Kamukura had caught on with what Naegi was thinking- or maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Okay..." Naegi cleaned his hand first with a tissue before getting his hands anywhere near his uniform. The last thing he wanted was to leave evidence. He swiftly unbuttoned his pants and pulled his underwear down a bit, enough to comfortably pull himself out. "Is it okay if I-"

Kamukura interrupted him. "Do what you have to."

The answer sent a tremor down Naegi's spine. The possibility that he was overthinking it was high, but it seemed as if those words had a hidden implication; as if Kamukura was willing to put all the power on Naegi's hands.

Biting his lip as his body heated up to uncomfortable levels, Naegi got closer to the other again, and encased a hand around both their members before starting to stroke them. He brought his other hand in when just one wasn't enough to cover both. It was a new and  an alien feeling, but not unwelcome at all. Small moans reverberated from Naegi's throat, filling in the silence in the infirmary.

With lust running through his body, there was less room to feel shame. He was seeking to pleasure Kamukura, given the mentioned boy had chosen Naegi for that. There was still this underlined embarrassment given he was the only one unable to contain his moans, yet Kamukura seemed to not mind, if the throbbing of his cock was anything to go by.

Naegi was unsure of going just a tad further, but in the end he decided he should. He was talking about Kamukura, just stroking was probably going to get boring soon for the other. Slightly shivering fingers abandoned their task to wander lower. Red eyes were still closed, so even if Kamukura expected his next move, it should have an impact anyway. Those nervous, shy fingers faintly stimulated the other boy's scrotum, aware that it was a sensitive zone, all more the reason why he was fondling them. It wrung out a faint gasp out of Kamukura, his legs trembling at Naegi's sides, head lolling to his left as those perfect white teeth bit into his lower lip for just a short second. Naegi resumed the stroking, feeling his face get hotter the more daring he got and the more reactions he got out of Kamukura. Making someone that had their feelings so tightly concealed as Kamukura react like that was certainly empowering.

Just a bit more... Naegi thought, feeling his peak nearing and definitely seeking to bring Kamukura to it as well. His rhythm was getting a bit off, if it mattered to Kamukura, he didn't say anything.  
So Naegi dared to go a bit farther, with a sense confidence he wouldn't have in normal situations, sliding his middle finger off the previous task until it pressed softly against the taller's perineum. Kamukura's legs suddenly tightened at the sides of Naegi's body, a clear reaction to the stimulus just received. Kamukura tried to unlock them away immediately after, but a more firm press to the zone had him leaving them like that, a louder gasp getting past his lips in additional response.

Kamukura's breathing wasn't as controlled anymore, joining Naegi in the arrhythmic exhalations filling the room. Naegi's whimpers and moans grew in volume, and even though he wanted to close his eyes to heighten the sensation, he couldn't stop watching Kamukura. Every little reaction coming from the talented student was another spark of pleasure running through him. The way his hair was sprawled all over the bed like a dark river, fingers surreptitiously gripping the sheets under them, eyes tightening with every additional pleasuring touch, lips separated ever so slightly to release the faintest of moans... It was chaotically perfect.

 _"Naegi..."_ The name spilled past, it was a sinful mix of an exhalation and a moan to Naegi's ears, and it was probably meant to be just a warning. That alone though, was enough to sent the younger spiralling towards the edge.

Inevitably, Naegi ended moaning Kamukura's name as well on his orgasm high, his body arching back as he bit his lip to prevent any louder noises getting out. He wouldn't like to get busted at this point and there was no way to quickly hide what they had been doing. When Naegi came to and his blurred vision focused again, Kamukura had finished too, and was giving Naegi his usual bored expression. Naegi, however, could clearly see the differences: the lingering blush to his cheeks, his accelerated breath and the slight tremors still running down his body. From an outside view, they were both a mess.

"We should clean ourselves," it was the first thing that was said after the whole experience. Naegi felt kind of smug when he heard Kamukura's raspier voice.

"Right..." Naegi exhaled, tired, but deeply satisfied.

He got up on trembling legs, grabbing the box of tissues and putting it on the bed between them. Naegi didn't dare to look at Kamukura while the cleaned, it was extremely embarrassing now that the heat moment was done. He was afraid to ask if Kamukura had liked it... He pulled his pants up with a sigh and threw the dirty tissues into the trash can.

When Naegi turned around, Kamukura was nowhere to be seen once again. He blinked in surprise at how fast and quiet the other could move, before his gaze fell on the note on the bed.

_Gym. Thursday 15:00pm._

Naegi blushed with a satisfied smile. That answered his question. "I guess I'll be there."

**Author's Note:**

> Gently reminder that English isn't my first language. Sorry about any incongruences, typos, etc.


End file.
